Maximum Ride: The Script
by owlreader
Summary: ok, so my friends an i are bored over the summer. Solution? Make a movie of Maximum Ride. so, here is the script so far. Including the theme song i wrote/changed. ENJOY! oh, please R&R so i can fix it for the better. :


(Static, white noise

(Static, white noise.)

Max: Iggy? Is it on? Good.

(zooms in on Max's face)

Max: Congratulations. The fact that you're watching this means that you've taken one giant step closer to surviving till your next birthday. Yes you, sitting there watching this video. DO NOT STOP IT. I'm dead serious. Your life could depend on it. This is my story. The story of my family, but it could just as easily be your story, too. We're ALL IN THIS TOGETHER. Trust me on that. I've never done anything like this. So, I'm gonna jump in, and you try to keep up. Ok, so I'm Max. I'm 14. I live with my family, who are 5 kids not related to me by blood, but still totally my family. We're.. well, kinda of amazing. Not to sound too full of myself, but we're like nothing you've ever seen before. Basically, we're pretty cool. Nice. Smart. But NOT average in ANY way.

(Max motions to Fang repeatedly, hits head exasperatedly and looks EXTREMELY annoyed. With a capital E!! He grumbles, but reluctantly walks on screen. Camera zooms out a little. )

Fang:(glumly) me, Fang. I'm Max's second in command. Can I go now?

Max: (hisses, then hits him HARD!) be nice!

Max: (louder) anyway, aside from snide comments from the peanut gallery- (shoots fang an evil look) The six of us, Me, Dr hard head over here,

Iggy sticks head in front of camera

Iggy: ME!!

(retreats, presumably behind camera)

Max: uh, um, ok… Iggy, who can build a bomb in five minutes, but he's blind. Oh, he makes mean eggs too. Yeah, Fang remember the time-

Nudge: umm. Hello? I'm right here ya know. Its not like, in the like, the two seconds I wasn't talking, you can turn me off! Like, how incredibly rude is that? Like, Max, you're always saying I should stop talking and that I, like, talk waaaay too fast, but I'm not right? (pants) Like, I'm just talking normally, ladidadida!! Like, right? Oh, can we get one of those McHeartattck things, like from Mcdonalds? Huh? I want like, eight of 'em…

Max: SHUT IT!. really, that's the last time I gave you coffee for breakfast... and stop saying LIKE!! ok, Nudge, who runs the Nudge channel, like 24/7…oh no, I said like.

Gazzy: Max, I'm right here ya know! Come on, don't I get recognized?

Max: OH, um, right! The Gasman…a word to the wise: stay faaaaaaar upwind. (Patent motion)

Angel: max?

Max: don't worry, I didn't forget…and Angel, my baby. She has…special kinda-like-oh gosh I said again- superpowers-kinda sorta in a way. We're not really sure how she got them, but we're also sure they weren't programmed in when we were made. Fang you tell it. (Nudges Fang)

Fang: …sure. By the sickest, most HORRIBLE scientists you could possibly imagine. (looks at max) you happy yet? Making me embarrass myself in front of fans of the blog….

Max: no.

Fang: (sighs great, exaggerated sigh and rolls eyes) The created us as an experiment. An experiment where we only ended up 98 human. That other 2, has had a BIG impact, lemme tell you. We grew up in a science lab slash prison, that we called the School. In cages. Like Lab Rats. You want an example of how lame we were? When I was 10, I dreamed of busting open some whitecoat face and cutting off my wings and not to live in a freakin' _dog crate!_

Max: cut it out Fang!! You're scaring the viewers!! (hits on head)

(Iggy walks around in front of camera . He shoves Fang and Max over, then starts talking)

Iggy: ya know, It's pretty amazing we can think or speak at all. But we can. Except for the fact I can't see…but that's another story all together. Maybe we'll tell you some time.

Max: you guys are ruining this!! GET OUT!!

(max chases them off-screen, LOUD crashing noise)

Iggy and Fang: OWWW! MAAAX!

Max: Anyway… Keep watching, and you might just see us…………… (Looks sideways quizzically) oh, you'll find out.

Angel: Max, can I tell the rest?

Max: Angel? I thought I told you to go let Total out…

Angel: Please? Thanks max. Ok, so there was one other School experiment that made it past being a baby. They were half human and like, half wolf, but they were always hungry. They're called Erasers. They're tough, smart, and hard to control, even for me, and I can, like, control people with my _mind_. (Serious & distracted by something off-screen and sort of behind her)

Max: um honey? We don't want to scare these nice people listening to this. Why don't you...um play with Gazzy or Nudge?

Angel: ok, I guess

Max: sorry. Anyhow, they, um the erasers, look human. But when they want to, they are capable of morphing into wolf MEN or WOMEN. Complete with machine guns and tazers. The School uses them as Guards, Police, and executioners. To them, we're six moving targets. Prey smart enough to be a fun challenge. Basically, they want to rip our throats out... and make sure the world never finds out about us. But I'm not lying down just yet. I'm telling YOU, right? This story could be about you. Or your children. Not today. Soon. So please. PLEASE take this seriously. I'm risking everything that matters by telling you. But you need to know. Keep listening. Don't let anyone stop you………

(extra long pause. Max goes behind camera. Camera jiggles.)

Max:IIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYY!!

Iggy: yes? I'm right here…no yelling indoors anyway

Max: what-

Iggy: your rule, not mine.

Max: But you were- and I said. Then you- but how? You…then you came….HOW DO YOU TURN THIS THING OFF? (Sarcastically, almost)

(Black screen, credits)

I don't own anything of this song except the words I changed/added!!

Song… (supergirl)

(Sarah and I are gonna record this)

This seems like a dream  
that no ones tried to kill me  
I look around, No erasers here,

I hope I'm doing good, that Voice isn't helping,  
There are people strong, who are against me.

I'm supergirl,

And I'm here to save the world!

And I wanna know, are you gonna kill me?

I'm supergirl, and I'm here to save the world

And I wanna know, whose gonna save me?

(Echo: who's gonna stop me?)

Black screen

Max: you know when you're running for your life, things really snap into perspective.

(Max running through woods.)

Max: like, now for instance.

Erasers: Ha! We got you now, you freak! You can't hide forever!

Max: ok, max, just a little more. You're faster than anybody! You got this, girl!

(Runs faster)

Max:thought like, my feet hitting every stick and stone and nubbin of ground? No biggie. Lungs pumping for air? I could deal. Branches and undergrowth chopping me up like sushi? Been there, done that!

comes to a drop

Max: oh, great!

Erasers behind shout and whoop

Max: what am I going to do? I can't just jump! Ok, think max, think. You got two options. 1. Jump 2. Them. I'll take option 1.

Jumps off, flinging wings out

Max: See ya later, alligator!

Wakes up, annoyed/ scared

Max: Geez, I hate that dream, and it always comes back…

(pensive)

Shows coming out of room, in sweats, going to kitchen.

Max: huh. Did the food fairies come in the night? NO? Rats….

Gazzy walks in.

Max: mornin' Gazzy.

Hugs him.

Gazzy: What's for breakfast? I'll pour juice.

Max: uh. Ask Iggy.

Iggy walks in, eyes closed, plops on a chair, head nods, asleep.

Max/ Gazzy: Iggy!!

Iggy: uh, huh? Order of three cheeseburgers with four large fries and a shake….(falls back asleep)

Max: oh, my gosh….

Gazzy snicker behind hand

Max: Iggy, we need b-fest.

Iggy: you cook max, I'll just sit right here….

Gazzy: if you want to die from food poisoning, max will cook, now get up lazy face!

Max: you tell him Gazzy!

Iggy: I'm up, I'm up!

Max: I'll go get the girls. Where's Fang?

Gazzy: he's trying to shave non-existent hair.

Max: That narcissist.

(All laugh)

(Max walks from room, camera follows…that's you Bluejay!)

Max: time to get up nudge…oomph (Maw runs into nudge who is walking out of her bedroom.)

Nudge: (sleepily) what's for breakfast?

Max: I don't know. Ask Iggy.

(Max walks into their room)

Max: Baby? You up yet?

Angel: hi max what's up?

Max: The sky. Gas prices. Your hair. (points to angels frizzy hair.)

Angel: Max, let's pick _strawberries_ today. The birds were thinking about them yesterday… and I was thinking…

Max: um, ok. Why not? The day is mighty fine!

Max's thoughts: I love Angel; she's my favorite by a long shot

Angel grins: you're my favorite too, Max!

Max: yup!  Now come on, Iggy is making breakfast!

(Cuts to fields/ strawberries.)

Max: So, where are they, Angel?

Angel: Um…oh. Oh no! ERASERS!

Max/Fang/Iggy/Gazzy: WHAT?!

Erasers: HA!

Ari: Grab Experiment eleven!

(Large fight, nudge, max knocked out, angel stolen, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, disappeared. )

(black screen/ a title reads: Ten min. later)

(cut to Max and flock minus angel in back at the house.)

Max (Awake): ANGEL! No, no, no…Angel…

Gazzy: Max? Max, are you ok?

Fang: Max, they took her. What are we going to do? Max, Max.

Max: (shakes head, as if to clear it) what? Oh, we're going after her.

Gazzy: YES!

Max: No. You aren't. We Fang, Nudge, and me are. You and Ig stay and hold the fort.

Iggy: HOW INCREDIBLY RUDE!!

Max: no, how incredibly smart. Iggy, I know you can cope with being blind around here, but you _know_ everything here. Out there, anything can happen. I can't lose you Ig. I can't. Gazzy- I'm sorry, but you're too young. I'm sorry. I can't lose you either. You guys mean a lot to me.

Fang: who's getting teary here, now?

Gazzy: BUT SHE'S MY SISTER!!

Max: I'm sorry. You guys, go back to the house. We'll be back soon. Love you guys. Come on, Fang, Nudge. Let's FLY!

(They run, and jump, flinging out wings.)


End file.
